The addition of a magnetic field gradient to a high resolution MAS probe has permitted the study of heterogeneous samples under conditions that are very close to solution state high resolution. The gradient may be used for coherence selection or solvent suppression and the spinning greatly decreases the NMR linewidth by averaging variations in the bulk susceptibility. More recently we have also used the gradient to implement spectral weighting based on variations in the molecular diffusion rate. The pulsed gradient diffusion signal observed under MAS has a frequency spectrum that permits one to extract the local geometry of background gradients which we how to tie to cellularity.